beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skysoar Gryph F:D
Stone Face Gryph The Metal Stone Face Griffin depicts the head of a "Griffin" coloured in blue and gold which is positioned above its wing that has tattered feathers. It resembles the Eagle motif Warrior Wheel Similar to the Leone Wheel, Griffin consists of eight distinct sections. Four of them have spikes curved in a right-spin direction, and the other half of the sections mostly constitutes of straight boulders. One of the latter sections is however in the shape of an eagle head, with the orb from the Crystal Wheel showing right at the left border of the head. Element Wheel Skysoar is a light blue-purple wheel with curved spikes facing out to the left, like 8 Spiker. This is used to cause very seirious smash attack 4D Preformance Tip Final Drive (F:D) is the first 4D Bottom released. It is one of the five 4D bottoms that features a mode-changing gimmick. Design-wise, F:D resembles a very bulky, and heavy version of RF but with a small blue SF Tip at its bottom. When launched, centripetal (outward) force causes the two clipers to come out which push out the "Semi Flat (SF)" tip to eject, moving around slowly and conserving spin. As spin rotation starts to decrease, the SF tip is automatically inserted and what is left is the rubber area of F:D which makes up the "Rubber Flat (RF)" tip. After the switch, Pegasus moves wildly, most of the time circling around the other bey until its stamina is lost. F:D's Stamina is quite good since it has SF Performance Tip. It should be noted that when used with a Hasbro stadium,the Final Drive mode is not as aggressive as usual after the switch. The best BeyStadium for Final Drive is the BB-10 Attack Stadium. As with the rest of Cosmic Pegasus, F:D was a highly anticipated part to the meta game. Testing has sadly shown that F:D did not feature much use in Attack. Although it's mode-changing mechanism was praised by the Beyblade community, F:D is only decent at best, with RF, R2F, LF, and LRF serving better. Contrary to this, F:D has found uses in Anti-Meta customisations to success. F:D is useful against beyblades that lose its balance easily such as L-Drago Destroy F:S, who, as seen in Akira's Daddy's video, falls before Pegasus does. F:D was replaced by the W105R2F combo in the Hasbro release prior to its Hyperblades release. Cross And Roll : Gryph uses the elvator disk to "roll" across the stadium. Barrel Roll Slam : Gryphs F:D switches into RF, but the speed is a lot faster. Then it slams into the other bey. Special Move Diving Crossfire X Barrage- Gryph's motif flashes, and Gryph appears, unfolds its wings to reveal blasters, then flies high into the sky. Then it comes down, moves in a cross formation and fires the bolts like an X. Then it slams the enemy bey from above. Gryphons Feather This attaches to the lower wheel, as a ring with jet engines attaching to the track.When activated, Gryph takes flight and it can fly.